


【鼬佐】蜿蜒

by guzhe300



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzhe300/pseuds/guzhe300





	【鼬佐】蜿蜒

“吸收自然能量可以制造仙术查克拉，届时感知力、体术、忍术、幻术都能得到极大的提升。”

“不过需要注意的是，修行过程中一定要维持你体内本身的身体能量、精神能量与自然能量在完全平衡的状态，如果自然能量超过三分之一，就有被自然能量吞噬、化作大自然一部分的风险。”

“地龙洞前的那些石蛇，都是失败者的遗骸。”

“不过不用担心，一旦你有变做的蛇的迹象，我会及时打断你的。”

被警务部队的事务耽搁了不少时间，回到家中已是入夜，从院墙外望去，自家黑黢黢的屋子在四围一片暖黄的灯光中显得格格不入。

鼬不禁皱了皱眉头，印象中弟弟似乎今日似乎是要去找大蛇丸修习仙术，难道这个时间点还在地龙洞修炼吗？

“唔......”

开灯的一瞬间他才发现佐助在沙发上睡着，在此之前竟是完全没有察觉到。

“是哥哥吗？”少年抬手遮住刺目的光线，眯着眼睛努力辨认着刚进门的人影，声音中还带着些微倦意。

体贴地将客厅的顶灯关上，就留玄关处一盏，橙色的暖光延伸至客厅，只余浅浅光晕，堪堪拂开纯黑的帘幕。

“怎么才回来。”

刚坐上沙发，一个刺拉拉毛茸茸的脑袋就迫不及待地枕到了他的腿上，少年清亮的嗓音带着小小的埋怨，甚是可爱。

“抱歉，晚饭吃过了吗？”

佐助点了点头，又往鼬的怀里蹭了蹭，觉得今天哥哥身上格外暖和，还有股很浅的甜味，唉，他一定又把丸子当晚餐了。

“冰箱里还有吃的，去给你热一热。”

“等等！佐助！”对方起身的时候，鼬立刻发现了不对劲的地方，急忙拉住佐助，小心翼翼地伸手去碰了碰对方鬓发下的的脸颊。“这是怎么回事？”

似乎是鳞片，呈现出一种接近半透明的青色，从脸颊一直整齐地排列至颈侧。以指尖触碰，倒不如想象中的坚硬，轻薄而柔韧，比皮肤的温度要低一些，像是破壳不久尚未成熟的模样。

少年缩了缩脖子，兄长那般若即若离的轻触让他觉得自那青鳞下似乎腾起了一股异样的燥热来，有些熟悉，又与平时不太相同。

“不过是自然能量多吸收了一些，有些蛇化，大蛇丸说没什么问题，过几天就能恢复，我先去给你热饭。”

“蛇化？”对弟弟轻描淡写的口气感到不悦，宇智波鼬皱了皱眉头，一把抓住想要找借口跑开的佐助，谁知对方手腕上也有细密的鳞片，迅速反应过来放开后，佐助已经倒吸了一口气，一下子跌坐回了沙发中。

“疼？”

鼬心疼地把弟弟圈在怀里，低头去看对方的双手，他怕是自己方才的动作折了对方的初生的幼鳞，那样的滋味一定不好受。

“不.....不是......”

哥哥的强势让他不敢反抗，可在嗅觉变得异常敏锐的情况下，对方身上的那飘忽的甜味全往自己身上扑，太甜了，甜的他腿都软了。

“鼬！”在鼬第二次碰上腕侧鳞片时他终于忍不住喘出了声，嗓音又软又腻，比起制止，倒更像是特定的时间地点情景里百般缠着哥哥调子。

鼬愣住了，犹豫着松开了手。

“对不起......”佐助把自己藏在兄长的怀中，只留一个通红的耳郭在外面。“我也不知道怎么了。”

“等一会儿，等一会儿就好。”

少年温热的吐息印在胸口，视野中的一小片淡青色的鳞片在逐渐变红的皮肤上呈现出一种可爱的粉色，微微翕张着，仿佛也和主人一样小口小口的喘着气。

鼬对蛇不了解，但也与大蛇丸、兜共事过一段时间，两人在他耳边念叨过不少蛇的习性，虽说也没怎么留心，多少也听了一些。

比如，蛇是有发情期的，一般都是在出蛰之后。

时间对的上，看佐助的样子也......

那可不是忍一忍、等一等就可以解决的了。

“佐助，别担心，你只是发情了。”

少年茫茫然的抬头，似是对这没来由的一句话感到十分迷惑。

发情？谁？我？

兄长俊美的面容在眼前放大，唇上传来熟悉而又温热湿润的触感时，他全身的细鳞都炸开了。

仅仅是试探性的亲吻，少年已经控制不住长手长脚统统缠在了兄长的身上，比平日里缴械投降得快多了，虽然他一向对哥哥都没有任何抵抗力。

还好舌头还是正常的形状，他迷迷糊糊地想着，不然这里也缠着鼬，那多丢人......

身上很热，生了鳞片的地方还很痒，手腕与脚踝都本能地在对方身上的布料上磨蹭着，鼬很敏锐，放开了少年艳红微肿的双唇，转而去吻他颊侧的软鳞。

“哥哥！别！”

佐助立刻小声尖叫了起来，侧过头去想要避开，双手却忍不住搂得更紧。

“不舒服？”

“不.....不是......”

是......太舒服了......

他也不知道这些鳞片是怎么回事，光是被哥哥的气息一拂便生出密密麻麻绵绵延延的快感来，被吻上的时候、简直......要上天了......

温柔地舔吻着佐助颈侧的青鳞，听着少年人带着泣音的呻吟，手中轻轻一勾一挑一扯，腰间的麻绳落地，上衣与下装立刻松垮了下来，他这才发现，佐助的腰际也覆辙细密的鳞片，轻轻抚了抚，对方的呼吸立刻乱的不成样子，下身拼了命地往自己身上蹭。

“佐助。”一手伸进半挂着的白衣中，沿着颈侧一点一点地向下抚摸，肩侧、蝴蝶骨、腰腹上柔韧的软鳞搔着鼬的手心，仿佛真有一只懵懵懂懂不畏人类的幼蛇盘踞在他的手掌之中。

“你现在真的好像一只小青蛇。”他把紧紧勾在自己腰际的双腿压开，见着大腿内侧泛出好大一片淋淋水光，不由得笑出了声，这里竟然也有。

“好想把你养起来，让你到死都离不开我。”少年人的体温原本略高，微微一动一喘便是汗津津湿漉漉的，如今因为蛇化的原因，倒是比常人低一些，摸起来凉凉滑滑，衬着白皙的肤色，倒似一件瓷器，令人爱不释手。

“用潮湿的泥土给你做一个窝。”手指探进去，立刻便被柔软湿润的后穴吮住，含着往里带，去触碰那个最为隐秘的所在。

明明只有十六岁，身体却是无比的熟练，也不知道是谁的功劳。

“别.....别说了......唔！”羞耻的遮住自己的眼睛，可双腿间的触感确因此变得愈发明显。是哥哥，一边抚摸着自己腿根处格外柔软的鳞片，一边撑开那个难以启齿的地方。

“守着你冬眠。”那一片青色似乎格外敏感，轻轻一碰对方的双腿便颤得不行，秀气的性器高高翘起，不断吐着粘液，弄得小腹上黏黏腻腻一片都是。

“在开春的时候叫醒你。”顶到最深处的时候，佐助大腿内侧的青鳞也蹭在自己胯骨上，抵着那块软肉研磨的时候，皮肤也被柔软的鳞片摩挲着，这样的感觉很新奇。

“哥哥......”不争气的泪水顺着翻红的眼尾滚落，把微长的鬓发都打湿了，里面也好，鳞片也好，只要是被哥哥碰过的地方，便无端生出又酸又胀的快感，从尾椎爬到指尖，激得他头皮都发麻。

他都有些害怕，怕自己以后一想到今晚一看到鼬就忍不住发起情来。但这丁点儿的害怕，根本不足以让他舍得离开鼬。

“每天给你喂食喂水。”把颤得不行的佐助抱到怀中，少年一边哭一边将身体送了上来，任他肆意顶弄。

“帮你渡过每一个发情期。”

怀中的人皮肤微凉，里面却是又湿又烫，鼬才想起来今天一点儿润滑液都没用，但甜腻的情液已经顺着鳞片的纹路流得两人紧贴的下身上满满都是。性器被对方紧紧地裹含住，肠壁的收缩间将情欲与渴望无一不备地送来，让他也失了理智，按着对方腰侧的青鳞发狠抽插。

佐助搂着鼬，在对方的耳边一边呻吟一边哭泣，胡乱喊着‘鼬’或是‘哥哥’，两条修长的腿碰到了对方有力的腰腹，触电一般的猛地分开，又紧紧地夹住，把他的性器与爱意含得更深。

身体密不透风地交缠，连呼吸都被压缩于相接的唇舌中，都说蛇是畏光惧热的动物，但鼬身上那么热那么烫，他却一点都不想逃开，只恨自己没有粗长的尾巴，好把哥哥捆绞住，无论怎样都不放。

汗水自下颌流下，微微的咸意激得幼嫩的鳞片炸开，佐助难耐的昂起了头，把纤长的脖颈完全暴露了出来，侧边的青鳞随着喘息张合，隐约露出了其中艳红的软肉，在一片浅色中显得格外诱人。

鼬忍不住吻了上去，然后探了探舌尖，顺着缝隙触及了对方软弱至极的地方。

少年猛地瞪大了眼睛，还不及反应过来哥哥到底做了什么，身体已经给出了最诚实的回应。

沾着些许粘稠的白浊在佐助的胸口打着圈，下身稍稍抽开，捣得软烂的内里立刻层层叠叠裹了上来，看着犹自沉浸在高潮余韵中、满脸潮红的弟弟，自己身为并不称责的兄长只得感叹一声真是可爱，然后继续狠狠地顶了进去。

蛇的发情期有多长，鼬不知道，但人的发情期，至少可以有一整晚。


End file.
